


Down the nights and down the days

by BinRock



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BinRock/pseuds/BinRock
Summary: I fled Him, down the nights and down the days;I fled Him, down the arches of the years;I fled Him, down the labyrinthine waysOf my own mind; and in the midst of tearsI hid from Him, and under running laughter.-Francis Thompson, 'The Hound of Heaven'





	Down the nights and down the days

杰森·陶德一次无功而返的旅程开始和结束于七月首尾的两个黎明时分。干他们这行的人，见惯了忠贞不渝和众叛亲离，于是他们知道谎言并不见得就意味着欺骗。有回他站在灰白的山岗上用望远镜看着山脚的房屋和人们，忽然意识到自己在侦查。这个冷静而疏离的词汇被反复咀嚼，从而让他尝到了一种异样的滋味。那是他第一次在西班牙中央高原的荒野里想到哥谭。

开始的日子里他还能见到绵延不断的田原——在他从飞机上跳下来以前，他总是一边俯瞰带着格纹的大地，一边连线其他人有一搭没一搭地聊天。大部分时候说话的都是提姆，杰森简直怀疑他根本不睡觉。偶尔，迪克的声音也能从耳机里冒出来。等飞机在深夜被击中，他叫骂着逃出生天，带着幸存的一点装备继续独自跋涉，田原渐渐萎缩消失了。在这些所剩无几的人烟中，哥谭开始在他脑海中连连出现。这种想念使他觉得好笑，又难以言喻地沮丧。

白天他顶着炎日穿行在起伏的山丘间，天空澄蓝而刺目，几乎叫人发晕。没有云彩，没有河流，稀疏得可怜的植被并不创造生机，更像大地干黄的皮肤上奋力挤出的脓水。只有在夜晚短暂的睡眠里他能梦见不存在的东西，梦境里乌云密布，獠牙般的闪电劈向大地，暴雨迎面而来，地平线上却还泛出霞光。杰森有时在酷暑带来的恍惚中以为一切都是真实，他似乎在荒野上日夜兼程，从未停歇。

他没有梦见过哥谭。哥谭以一种前所未有的方式困扰着他，他甚至不用在想象中勾勒一条暗巷，一间屋子，一个人形，光是这个模糊的名字就让他常常思绪翻腾。后来他找到了企鹅人的据点，又将其炸毁，那时在满天火光里，这种别样的感觉几乎要把他烧焦了。他踏遍各片大陆，遨游半边宇宙，却从来没有如此迫切地想回到那个地方去。

最终他被营救出来，坐上归程的私人飞机，不久就在天空中看到了哥谭贴在地面上的那张巨大的脸庞。可他再也没感受到那些情感和波动。他只是心不在焉地头抵着窗户，有时瞧一眼不知道为什么会坐在他对面的格雷森。哥谭仿佛只有在远方时才显得迷人。好吧，于是杰森侥幸地想，那并不是一种乡愁。

突然迪克说话了。“你的枪还好吗？”

他诧异地扭头。“像两个妞一样乖乖贴在我大腿上。”

其实它们不太好，他还险些没抓稳让它们掉进火海。他得找时间再抢救它们。

“双面人已经交给戈登局长处理去了。关于企鹅人的事我们还会继续追查。”迪克继续说。

“随你们便。就是下回搞明白了再拉我入伙。”

“这不容易，丹特也不知情。他半路便偷拿了自己的分成走人了。”

“当然。这里是哥谭。”

这就是哥谭。杰森比迪克他们更近距离接触过那些地下团伙，他知道这都是怎么回事。合作是明摆着的幌子，哥谭的恶人们这些年早放下了盲目的自信和他信，他们会心照不宣地握手微笑，畅想未来的胜利，然后找准时机全身而退。没人不明白对方心怀鬼胎，哥谭不欢迎傻子。他们永远接纳谎言，却依然游刃有余。

迪克盯着他，沉默了会。“想聊聊吗？”

“不想。”

“我在沙漠里也这么呆过。要我讲讲吗？”

“闭嘴，鹅妈妈。”

飞机很快着陆，他换上便装，藏好武器，径自回了安全屋。进了门他便仰面倒进沙发里，呼出口气，听见没合上的门再度被推开，迪克自若地跟了进来。迪克插着腰，环视一圈难得有些积灰的房间，发问道：“你想要点什么？”

“我要一杯水。”杰森说。

“还有呢？”

“两个吞拿鱼三明治。”

“继续？”

“一包纱布。针和线。不介意也请你帮我拖下地。”

格雷森一一照办。他纹丝不动地躺着，来不及去思索这意外的殷勤，那番乏味的对话又将他带回了在荒野上的日子，他时常从山坡上走下，到一家农户去，索要一杯水和一点食物。男主人请他进屋在桌边坐下，女主人给他端来一点土豆，孩子抓着他的一只手抚摸上面的茧。主人家会问，你来自何方？他只摇头不语。

他打了个盹，起身醒来时桌上摆好了晚餐，迪克站在洗衣机前留给他一个背影。三明治的对面还留着一个剩些面包屑的空盘子。他安静地坐下来，合着水艰难地嚼完东西，一句挖苦也没说便拿起针处理伤口去。洗衣机的嗡嗡声不久停了下来，迪克走出卫生间，来收掉了桌上的盘子，拿到厨房去清理。等他包扎完，迪克已经在门前穿好了外套。他稍稍抬眼望着他。

“还有什么需要吗？”迪克说。

“我想——”他垂着肩，甚至不由自主地吐出了西语，“我想要你过来。”

迪克似乎没有半点不解，他依然照做了，随后他俩便紧挨着坐在沙发上沉默，谁也不看谁。杰森不明白自己为何这样自然地索取，不明白迪克为何这样自然的慷慨。客厅的顶灯同情地瞧着他们的头顶，从窗帘间溜出来的微风穿过那，拨起几根发丝。然后杰森发觉，迪克用肩膀蹭了他一下。

他不假思索地脱掉了迪克和自己的衣服，抱着迪克躺上床。他抓着迪克的肩膀，迪克环着他的腰。他们躺在那也什么都没做。他有些茫然地想着西班牙精光的山头，炽热的大风，和只存在于他脑海里的另一个哥谭，再次感到孤零。他曾在想象中看到离这个街区不远的小广场，他和什么人蹲在那喂鸽子。可他知道那从来就没有鸽子。自从上次稻草人大闹过一场之后，广场上甚至连草坪都长不好。那些鸽子究竟能从哪来？

过了一会他便放开迪克，躺平了身子，后者却不紧不慢地重新爬了上来。迪克趴在他胸膛上，看着他，说道：“真的不想听听我在沙漠的故事？”

“不想。”

“我还从来没和人说过。”

“那就永远都不要说。”

他知道迪克猜到点什么，所以才试图来给他一点宽慰。但他无法得到。因为迪克想要说一个故事，但凡是个故事就不会是完整的事实；因为荒野和沙漠再相似也充满了差异，他们的困境也是如此；因为他无法在任何时候通过揶揄他人的苦涩经历来真正获得轻松。他只能得到一个惨白又干瘪的事实：他们都在受难。

迪克再也没问过这句话，他们也从不重提当晚发生的事。几天后他们一起回了韦恩庄园，吃了顿午饭，坐的位置依然相距甚远。那时提姆和达米安还在为企鹅人的事争论不休，阿尔弗雷德好心几次把他们按回位置上，依然无济于事。布鲁斯显然始终在想自己的打算，半途就起身离开，拖着睡袍进了蝙蝠洞。他埋头吃着自己的沙拉，不时偷瞄一眼不肯安分的两人，欲言又止。提姆很快察觉到他古怪的目光，于是伸手挡开达米安愤怒的脸，回过头来，音调上扬地问：“没有什么能给我们答疑解惑的吗，大红？”

“没有，能汇报的我早汇报了。”

“那可真是难得的坦诚。”达米安说。

“哈，尽职尽责是我的良好美德。”

“你知道你让救援时间延长了好几天，对吧？”蝙蝠之子并未罢休，“我们最后发现你的地方在目标几百英里之外。看起来你就像完成任务的当晚马不停蹄地又出发了。”

“因为我乐意，小伙子。”

“难道我们会乐意吗？”达米安几乎大叫起来。

“少爷们，冷静。”阿尔弗雷德说，语气轻飘飘得就像念一句呆板的台词。

“他总是这么表达自己的关心。”提姆微笑。

“噢，谢谢。”

“我只是在关心我们浪费的时间，”达米安愤愤地说，“既然企鹅人不在那，那现在他早就找到新的藏身处了。”

“没人之前预料得到情况会变成这样，达米安。企鹅人切断了那片区域的信号。”迪克说。

“我先前就告诉德雷克这个情报有问题！”

“不好意思，你只是说了句‘它听起来像个笑话’。这算哪门子理由？”

“但它现在就是个笑话，不是吗？”

“我们最好不要把争论上升到某个地方去。”提姆霍地站起来。

“我也这么想。”达米安随之而动。

“少爷们——”

“我建议现在我们各自回自己房间去冷静一会，”迪克说，那不是老好人格雷森的语调，“待会我们还有正事要做。”

那人说罢杰森便起身扭头而去，头也不回的上了楼。 

他的双腿还酸胀得要命，他早就不想再多走一步路了。可不论是现在还是先前，他依然没有停下来。炸毁了企鹅人那栋大楼的晚上他在身上摸出了最后一根烟，站在还隐燃着的废墟不远处抽完了它，头顶的月亮安静地悬吊着，把影子投在附近狭窄的水塘里。视野前方是一片矮小的树林，用不了十分钟就能穿过去。他把烟头扔掉，又啐了一口，抬头去看满天的星星，心里却想着别的东西。还有什么人现在也像他这样吗？他不知道。

那个早就被他扔掉的定位装置上没有标出的一个坐标仍然在折磨他。他没法继续呆在那，某种本能在驱使他向前进。他以为那就是哥谭。接着他又动身了，身上除了两把枪和匕首什么也不剩。晨曦很快从树林里透出来，凉爽的空气开始升温，从此他再也没见过田原和人家，仅仅坚定不移地往前方走去。只要救援没到达一天，哥谭就始终遥不可及。他只是需要更多的一点时间去思考。

偶尔坐在树荫下休息时他也能想起起初那段在飞机上度过的日子，想起和其他人的闲聊与打诨，但他从不打算之后和他们谈起这个问题。提姆不会理解，达米安不会理解，布鲁斯多数时间不会聊天。而迪克，他甚至怀疑他心中是否有过故乡这个概念。

当晚轮到他和提姆出去夜巡。他们从蝙蝠洞离开时，布鲁斯什么也没说。哥谭全景在蝙蝠机升至高空时向再次他们展开，无论看多少次，它都这样潮湿而明亮。这里确实是他的故乡，可它从未以一个母亲的角色向他张开怀抱，他也不曾用孩童的目光注视它。哥谭在他眼中永远是一个亲切的凶兽。

因此回乡不会是他最终的执念。他给自己空出来的时间依然太少了，他仍旧不知道那是什么地方。那不是哥谭，不是任何安全屋，或者迟早闹鬼的韦恩庄园。那个地方离他心中与哥谭的类似的概念都还很远。那个地方还有鸽子。

“你还好吗？”提姆说。

“不错，鸟宝宝。”

“你真该看看当时达米安找到你时候的样子。啊，没人跑得比他快。”

“他找到的我？”

“不，”提姆说，“是超人。”

“我操！”

“企鹅人在袭击了你的直升机过后就让那片地方与世隔绝了。我们除了求助于超人别无他法。”

蝙蝠机斜掠入高楼之间。四周缭乱的霓虹在他们脸上照出斑驳的影子。有个站在天台边缘顶着大肚子的醉鬼被这庞然大物吓了个激灵，一屁股坐回地面上。杰森撇了撇嘴。

“你到那个地方的时候，企鹅人真的不在那？”

“你们也去调查过了，在不在你们很清楚。”

“鉴于他们这次贩运的武器，我不敢说确定。”

“相信我，换你看见那栋破房子，你也会马上发现自己被耍了。”

他们安静了会，蝙蝠机继续行驶。

“你和迪克聊过了，对吧？”

“你这么觉得？”

“你什么也不说，他什么也不问。有什么更好的解释吗？”

“迪基鸟不管闲事。”

“那才是出大事了。”

“我们没有聊。”

“你打算就这样了？”

“就这样。”

“杰森，”提姆说，“别做傻事。”

一直到后来他们重回蝙蝠洞，他们也没再多说什么话。布鲁斯依然头也不回地坐在蝙蝠电脑前。杰森知道他们这是什么情况。这种事不常发生，但偶尔总有一两回。只是偶尔。

他回了自己的房间，途中和狭路相逢的达米安道了晚安，那个过于老成的男孩只是从鼻孔哼出一段气音，便开门进了卧室。随即那里却又推开条缝，绿眼珠子从那瞅了杰森一眼，门才再次小心关上了。可以预见，有一天达米安将不会再这样去看杰森，原因可能有很多种，包括所有他们想得到的和无法预料的。

卧室的窗帘并没有拉上，带着缺口的月亮堪堪顶着窗框。杰森站到窗前去，抱着肩膀，俯瞰韦恩庄园周围深邃的树林。哥谭只是天际一块彻夜通明的光斑，散发着含糊的嗡鸣。他抿了抿嘴，突然一个人形从上方窜出，吊在他面前。

他克制住自己没被这个蓝黑纹的家伙吓出一个趔趄。一个倒置的笑脸贴在玻璃上，滑稽也惊悚。

“我们以后是不是都要这样见面了？”他问。

“你听起来很认真。”

“我确实认真。”

“你想的话我可以考虑。”

他打开窗户，让迪克用一个花哨的姿势落地。那人老是这样炫耀而不自知。

“你其实可以找我代个班。”迪克说。

“不，我挺好。”

“你的枪怎么样了？”

“像两个妞一样躺在我床上。”

迪克笑了声，然后迎面给了杰森一个拥抱。杰森犹豫了一会，才抬手拍拍他的背。

“你喜欢这样？”

“还行。”迪克说。

“可我不觉得怎么舒服。”

“那就不这样。”

迪克若无其事地放开他，又笑了一下，然后往门的方向走去。杰森转过了身，叫住刚走出门的他。

“格雷森？”

“什么？”

他看着他。“我们现在很好，对吧？”

“很好，杰森。很好。”

杰森点头。迪克关上了门。

 

如果可以的话，让我们这样说：在杰森和迪克一起睡觉后的那个早晨，迪克先行起了床，离开了那。七点半的杰森还在梦里看着伊比利亚的太阳在黑鸽子般的云层后露出脸来。等他醒来的时候，一张出人意料却情理之中的脸代替了太阳，他的神情也阴了下去。

“嗨。”他说。

“你的情况很糟，现在已经好转一些了。”布鲁斯看着他。

“你不是来看我怎么样的。”

“我和提姆去看过企鹅人的据点。武器的存货已经全部炸毁，他们损失不小。”

“企鹅人不在那，他很快就能想办法把漏洞补上。”

“这就是我们接下来要处理的。”

杰森抬头瞥了他一眼。“还想问什么可以直说。”

布鲁斯没发话。

“您昨天不该吃吞拿鱼三明治，杰森少爷。”一个悠长的声音在布鲁斯背后响起。

“救救我吧，阿尔弗雷德，”杰森嗤笑了声，“格雷森做的三明治就像行凶工具。”

“迪克昨天来了这？”

“哇哦，不好意思。”

“我记得理查德少爷快三十了，他晚上出门可以保护自己，布鲁斯老爷。”

“有机会品尝一次你的早餐吗，阿尔弗雷德？”

“当然，愿意效劳。不过这会已经快中午了。”

“我的胃可分不清时间。”

布鲁斯这时站起身，弯下腰来把手按在杰森肩膀上停了会。杰森闭着眼向他点头，他这才转身离去。

他本来计划解决了企鹅人的问题便就近搭趟车先跑去附近的镇上吃一盘它帕，喝点汽酒，权当自我奖励。蝙蝠的救援再快也要等上一段，他可不能干坐在沙地里被晒到冒烟。可事实上进了他肚子的只有一些土豆和火腿，十天难遇的无味的鱼肉，已经数不清的不知名植物，甚至还有虫子。当他淌过一条清溪，坐在岸边佯装镇定地吃他的午餐时，他在水中的倒影里看到自己的胡子就像那些灌丛一样茂密了。不过他那会很难去想别的，他只是打破那个倒影，用手捧了点水来喝。

他也很难在吃迪克做的三明治的时候去考虑其他，更没工夫在阿尔弗雷德的大餐前胡思乱想了。他抓起叉子往嘴里塞了几口，却发现自己并不是那么饿。布鲁斯没有坐下来，而是和阿尔弗雷德站在一起。按常理来说，这也许是个绝佳的套话时间，可他一点也没问。那是一阵令人感激的沉默。

哥谭的阳光摊在他的窗台上，他的枪也在那。他面前的两人当然看见了。杰森以往不会把它们摆在这样引人注目的位置，他不需要在这个房间里宣告什么。但现在，它们呆在那也没关系。

布鲁斯离开时告诉他，有关企鹅人的问题远比他们想得复杂，这将是段不太好的时光。他耸耸肩，打开窗对布鲁斯做了个请的手势。当那人说到他之后不会有很重的任务时，他又把窗户关上了。

此后夜翼被调去阿卡姆疯人院做了卧底，红罗宾也离开哥谭进行秘密调查。剩下那位罗宾的情况他并不是很想关心。如布鲁斯所言，他在哥谭过了不太精彩的几天，除了一晚和超人见了面，被对方的热情搞得莫名其妙以外，几乎长久地沉浸在其他的心事中去。当然他知道那都是些年轻人的心事，掺点虚荣心的心事，他从回来的第一天就意识到了。可毕竟他依然是个年轻人。

他不知道布鲁斯会怎么想这个城市。布鲁斯年轻时也曾远游，四方游历，他不知道这人坐着火车从外界归来时会不会也曾有和他一样的感受。他们有时候让保护欲占满了他们对这个城市的态度，因为他们对它了解入微，容不下一点虚构的成分。一旦他们身处这片土地之上，无穷无尽的琐碎细节就会吸引他们的全部注意。也许他们本来都可以通融哥谭呆在远处来供他们挂念思索，像一颗星星，一个原始的理想。

就在那些他坐在房顶心不在焉的时刻中，芭芭拉找到过他一次。红发姑娘穿着便装，悄无声息地上了天台，站到他背后。在她离开轮椅之前，她总是呆在所有人背后。阴影掩护她，让她沉着地观察一切，发现那些别人难以察觉的东西。她叫了他一声，在他转身之际把一份夜宵塞到他手里。

他看看手里的东西，又看看芭芭拉，手臂在半空挥舞了几下却没做出一个有意义的动作。“——这算什么？”

“给你的安慰奖。”

“噢，你真是个好人。”

“你得再学学怎么说好话。”芭芭拉抬抬下巴，“刚买的热狗。”

“蝙蝠没找你办事？”

“我忙了好一阵了，你不知道吗？”

只有我一个人休公假，他想，好极了。

“我爸爸说他昨天见了你一次。”芭芭拉交叉起手臂。

“对，有这回事。和他相处很愉快。”

“希望如此。你现在怎么样了？把你找回来费了不少劲。”

“完整无缺。你觉得呢？”

“看起来黑了不少。”

“有这事？”

“还很无聊。”

“呃。”

“这几天我都在夜巡，我知道你怎么回事。你都自个跑到警局里去了，不是吗？”

“夜太短，我的人生太长。”

“而我准备救你一命。我查到一点麻烦，你要来帮忙吗？”

“哇？你可真是个好人。”

“这回说得像一点了。”芭芭拉笑了笑，“回头时间到了我给你消息。”

“我希望它们有点意思。”

“对于你的情况来说，有就已经足够了。”

“比起说我的情况，你不该想想别人？”

“我们非要谈这个吗？”

他趁芭芭拉变脸之前便挥挥手，带着没吃完的热狗从楼顶跳了下去，跑向自己的安全屋。烦心事还有很多，但少一码算一码。他回程的路上身上只装着点不多却久违的快乐。他的枪已经修好了，正安放在他大腿上的枪套里。在他发现它们泡在阳光里的时候，它们就已经修好了。

 

他并不是要故意找茬才跑到警局去的。但全副武装地踏进GCPD大门确实是件饶有趣味的事，换做以前，他和蝙蝠们关系烂到发臭的时候，他指不定会为这个做法自豪一阵。不过这回他没那个心情。

靠近他的几位警员早就从座位上弹起来掏出了枪，见他没反应又谨慎地后退几步，然后缓慢挪步移到他正前方来。他静候在原地，直到看见戈登的身影从后方挤出，他才抬手捶了捶肩膀，说道：“我要见哈维·丹特。”

迪克在飞机上告诉他这件事时，他立即决定要来找双面人一回。他没法和蝙蝠们聊聊，但他可以有别的人选。

他站在讯问室里看着两个警员把丹特带进来，然后扭扭头，示意他们出去。警官显然不太满意他的得寸进尺，但依然听从了指挥。等门关上，他拉开凳子坐到丹特对面。那个在空气中几乎暴露无遗的眼珠瞪着他。丹特闷哼了一声。

“哈喽，我来找你谈谈。”

“蝙蝠已经找我谈过了，蠢蛋。”

“我知道，但我最近在想些别的事。和你我都有关的事。”

“不好意思，你要是想找心理医生，有个女疯子住在我隔壁。”

“我希望你知道我是诚心实意地想谈这事，和你谈，就这一次。”

“我不知道你吃错了什么药，可我得声明，这事轮不着你决定。”丹特歪过头，杰森看到一枚硬币从他指间跃起，掉落，在桌面上旋转几秒后摊平。丹特瞧了一眼，靠回椅背上去。“继续。”

“我知道你们很厌烦现在的情况。你们没法完全得偿所愿，只能靠偷跑和背叛拿到一点利益。你们曾经绞尽脑汁想要突破，也找不到出路在哪。这次也不会例外——你现在在这里，企鹅人不久也会在这里，还有更多的人都会到这里。”

“我们应该感谢谁呢？”

“但我不介意告诉你，我也很厌烦。因为你们很快又能出去，又会尝试做几笔生意，收割一些声望，企图重新掀翻哥谭。这种你追我赶的游戏对我们而言都无聊透顶了，不是吗？”

“你真觉得和我聊这个有意义？”丹特完好的那部分脸上眼睛眯了起来，闪出轻蔑的光，“小子，这是生存之道，我的，也是你的。”

“你说得没错，这是我们的生存之道。”杰森说，“我们走在同一条路上。可有的路也许只能一个人走。”

丹特凑了上来。“你想干什么？”

“我来谈谈。这些天我做了无数个假设，这不过是其中之一。我发现一旦假设得过多，问题堆积成山，原本的规则便没那么管用了。所以我也得不出答案。”

“你在把自己丢到混乱里去，没人能在混乱里活着。”

“所以我要理出一条线。”杰森说，“一条路，通到我该去的地方，适合我的地方。”

丹特盯着他，忽然低低地笑起来。

“我知道一点企鹅的计划。你掉进了那个圈套里，对吧？你做了什么？”

“你知道这是个圈套？”

“蝙蝠来这时，他的运气没你这么好。可我对你说又有什么用？我知道的仅此而已，后续的事企鹅一丁点也没漏给我听。这就是事情的两面性，我被他蒙在鼓里，却也不会被你们怎么样。”

“那么我知道的，你也都知道了。”

“我知道，也不知道。至少我清楚一点你来这干嘛了。哈，你可真了不起。”

“要是我真了不起，我就不会来这了。”

“你觉得自己能一直瞒过蝙蝠？”

“我从不打算瞒他。有人会想这么做吗？”

“你不该这么自信。”

“我本来也没剩什么东西。”

“我还是不敢相信你愿意给我透露你的小秘密。”

“是啊，小秘密。它们还闹不出大事呢。”

“当初你竟然没入我们这伙，真是太奇怪了。总有一天你会来的。”

“我不会，丹特。但我要到别处去。”

他起身，推开了询问室的大门。那面单向玻璃的另一边，只有戈登站在那。戈登看着他，嘴角只剩烟头，他突然从那目光里明白过来芭芭拉的沉着和善解人意都是从何而来了。戈登几乎纹丝不动，只是微微张开了嘴。“孩子，小心。”他说，“千万要小心。”

他若无其事地又从警局大门走了出去，随后射出钩索，荡上屋顶，飞快地向前奔去。他不住地回忆和丹特的对话，咀嚼那些字句，就像在西班牙对那些简短的闲谈所做的一样。他似乎自己也想在自己的话里重新发现什么。随后他又想起戈登的那双眼睛。他知道戈登会保守秘密，戈登总是为他们所有人保守秘密。

他飞到了毗邻哥谭湾的大楼的屋顶。他向前远眺，看着夜里泛起银光的海水，那是他在荒野上穿行时常常渴望的事物。漫天繁星闪烁，云也被照得发白。他转头，在不远处更高的楼顶上，看到了披风飘扬的身影。

他用了三秒的时间才得以确定，那披风的颜色和他头罩是一样的。

他妈的。他在心里大骂一声，随后又追加了四次。黑披风不一定是警报，但红披风永远都是。这人大驾光临能做什么？哥谭的麻烦难道还不够多？要是引起这人注意他一定会完蛋，他身上出的问题够正义之神审判上几百年。

可威严的红披风并没有以他的超级感官发现目标，他依旧坐在那高楼之上，抬头仰望着天空。杰森忽然明白，那人正坐在那看星星。这让他又骂了一句。

他跳到了两栋大楼中间连接的位置，黑色的楼层挡住了那个红影子。他感到一阵古怪又汹涌的情绪在他身体里勃发。这人当然会那么做，不需要理由就能那么做，他现在能理解，但是不想理解。那太多了。他低头望向阒无一人的街道，再次感到好笑和沮丧。

“我打赌你现在就站在我背后，对吧？”最后他说。

“喔，无意冒犯。”一个声音回答。

“他知道你来这了吗？”

“哥谭有什么他不知道的？”那个强健有力的身躯飘到了他的一旁——用飘。妈的，杰森想，他都没舍得落地。

“这才多久？你看起来又精神得像头牛了。”那人一把搂过杰森的肩膀，“好事，我们的麻烦还多着哪。”

“他还告诉你了？”

“是啊，他一开始就告诉我了。”

“我现在开始想他到底告诉你多少我们不知道的事了。”

“听我的，那不会有意思的。”

“他找你帮忙了？大都会的星星不会比哥谭少。”

“哈，别奇怪——我就是习惯那么做了。虽然——我就是习惯了。”

他习惯了。杰森在心里默念。

“其他的帮忙可以暂且不谈，你有什么需要我帮助吗？”超人笑着问。

“你在问我？”杰森瞪大眼睛。

“当然。”

“噢不、不。我没什么事得劳烦到大天使头上。”

“什么时候我又得到这个外号了？”

“我就说说。”

“你知道超人一向不介意帮些小忙。”

“呃，不，这里真没什么。况且哥谭一向不缺人手，是不是？”

“啊，你的家人听到你这么说会很高兴的。”

“什么？”

“不是吗？”

“好吧，好吧。”杰森说。

“等等，我听到那边有点不好的动静。没事的话我得先走了。再见，头罩。”

“再见。”

他们各自掉头离开。要是蝙蝠侠知道超人在这擅自充当义警，他不会高兴的。杰森一边迈开脚步，一边发现自己又开始做那个假设了，那个他在西班牙也做过的假设，那个他从小到大、从死亡到复生做过无数遍的假设。要是蝙蝠侠知道了，事情会是什么结果？

他从山上用望远镜看见那栋大楼时，他就知道企鹅人不可能在那。别的东西在那等着他。大楼外墙没有粉刷，看起来废弃已久，可比荒野的植被抢先一步占领它的王座的，是布满它全身的涂鸦。它矗立在那，突兀又刺目，本身就和“企鹅在干旱的荒原上筑营扎寨”一样，像一个无边热浪里明晃晃、汗涔涔的笑话。

他明白自己将面对什么，又应该做些什么。可它们都被钉在同一个假设上面：如果蝙蝠侠知道，结果会发生什么？而倘若抛弃这个假设，什么又会出现？

他需要时间来想这些问题，在没回到哥谭之前。他却不清楚自己究竟需要多长时间。后来他炸毁大楼继续出发了，带着两把枪和匕首。

这并非害怕。有什么东西横亘在他和布鲁斯他们中间，看得见又看不见。他不过想把握更多。也许布鲁斯会说从开始就不该相信他；也许达米安会毫不留情地跟他干一架；也许提姆会把他的所有设备变成废铁；也许迪克，啊，也许迪克……

总有一天，杰森陶德。他站在荒野上对自己说。总有一天。

 

帮芭芭拉解决第一个麻烦的那晚，他在街上和夜翼意外碰了面。他来不及躲闪，对方便不由分说地凑上来，邀请他去吃一顿夜宵。鉴于面前那身识别度过高的装扮，他翻了个白眼让他先到自己家里去，自个儿再上附近找家店买东西。

最后他们一起坐在圆桌前分享三人份的它帕，各自有一瓶可乐。夜翼吃了好一会，嘴边都挂上了面包屑，眼罩却还没摘。杰森拿起自己的汽水，又猛喝了一口，说道：“你好像不该在这。”

“我的任务告一段落。红罗宾明天就回来，我们要商量接下来的对策。”

“我也得去？”

“当然。有不少事也在等着你。再说你从回来后就没去过庄园，不是吗？阿尔弗雷德可还等着给你再做一顿午餐。”

“感人的家庭团聚。”

“杰森，”夜翼说，“我们当然是家人。”

他没说话，只是又喝了一口。

“你真的还好吧？”

“我没事。真的。”

他只会这么回答，夜翼也只会这么回答。他们都明白自己无法从对方那得到真相，但他们依然坚持这样发问。他们似乎也真的可以由此放宽一半心，沉默着继续时刻留意。没人万事无忧，他们都有自己的问题要解决。在理智地认清现实之后，他们却还无数次地相互做着同样的确认。

“你的枪呢？”

“像两个妞一样在你背后盯着你看。”

夜翼转头看了眼窗台，大笑一声。他举起手里几乎空了的玻璃瓶，对杰森说：“来干杯吧。”

“为了什么？”

“不为什么。”

“格雷森，你喝可乐也能喝昏了脑子。”杰森把瓶子伸过去和他的撞了撞，“干杯。”

夜翼后来趴在桌上睡着了。你永远猜不到迪克·格雷森究竟有多疲惫。他把迪克抱上了床，自己回到客厅的沙发上，闭了眼。他不确定自己能做点什么其他的。太多东西他都不确定了。

杰森·陶德在七月末的黎明越过一座山丘。那天他看到大海，看到云彩翻滚，朝阳如血。他遇到些问题，找到了一个答案，尽管那不正确，但至少他知道了自己无法随遇而安。他很快将重回故土，继续他的事业。至于他是否会面临抉择，是否会挑起斗争，是否会与人相爱，那都是另外一回事了。

**Author's Note:**

> 杰森和双面人见面时有几句话是改编自《致命玩笑》!这么做非常不自量力，但我还是做了:(


End file.
